


Whitelist

by klotho_borg



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, post-first season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Элизабет Кин борется с подступающей депрессией, Реддингтон решает встретиться с очень влиятельным человеком... Кроссовер с сериалом "Sherlock BBC". Тайм-лайн для канона Blacklist - пост первый сезон, для Sherlock BBC - пост третий сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whitelist

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фэндомную Битву 2014 для команды Blacklist

Как квалифицированный специалист, Элизабет Кин вполне могла диагностировать у себя депрессию, если бы речь шла о более продолжительном промежутке времени. Но состояние, в котором она находилась всего два дня, свидетельствовало либо о небольшой меланхолии, либо о приступе апатии, предупреждающем взрыв активности. В любом случае сейчас ей было наплевать. Она долго спала, спускалась на кухню особняка, который занимал Рэд, варила кофе, готовила завтрак и уходила читать те загруженные на лэптоп книги по судебной психиатрии, до которых у нее очень давно не доходили руки. И ее все устраивало.

Когда Рэд предложил ей временно пожить у него, Лиз только пожала плечами и съездила за уже собранной сумкой. Сложно было сказать, кто этому больше удивился. Жить с Реддингтоном в одном из чужих домов оказалось на удивление спокойно. Ее никто не трогал, позволяя заниматься своими делами, а Дэмбе стоически ел ее кулинарные шедевры и даже нахваливал. По крайней мере, Лиз надеялась, что сравнение со стряпней его бабушки было именно похвалой.

Ей было не хорошо и не плохо — ей было все равно. Лиз даже прекратила свои попытки узнать, кем они с Рэдом приходятся друг другу. Она вполне могла «дожать» его, но из-за странной апатии просто махнула на это рукой. О работе они больше не говорили, несколько раз в день она отправляла смс-ки Ресслеру по зашифрованному каналу с вопросами о состоянии Купера и считала свой моральный долг выполненным.

На третий день Рэд спустился к завтраку, пребывая в необычайном оживлении. Лиз не была уверена, получился ли у нее омлет, и выдохнула только когда Реддингтон попросил добавки.

— Лиззи, я все обдумал и решил, что нам пора съездить в Лондон, — сказал он, со светской улыбкой принимая тарелку.

— В Лондон? А что в Лондоне?

— Один очень влиятельный человек, который поможет нам с поисками Берлина. 

— Очень опасный человек, — веско припечатал Дэмбе. 

— Когда вернетесь? — спросила Лиз, отворачиваясь чтобы вымыть посуду.

— Я думал, ты составишь нам компанию. Давай, тебе нужно развеяться. ФБР никуда не денется — Купер еще какое-то время будет восстанавливаться, а работать без него не имеет смысла. Почтамт вполне может посторожить Дональд, он уже большой мальчик. 

Элизабет пристально посмотрела на Рэда и заметила на его лице легкое беспокойство. Он тут же скрыл это, благожелательно улыбнувшись, и Лиз не оставалось ничего, кроме как выдавить жалкую улыбку в ответ.

— В Лондоне дожди?

— Я уверен, что когда мы приедем, будет солнце.

Почти весь перелет Лиз проспала, открыв глаза, лишь когда они уже подлетали к Англии, скрытой утренним туманом. Первые сюрпризы начались в аэропорту. На пустынной взлетной полосе их уже ожидала машина — черная, без номеров, рядом с которой стояла девушка, красоту которой можно было бы назвать ослепительной, не будь у нее такого строгого костюма и серьезного выражения лица. 

Реддингтон сошел по трапу и коснулся руки Лиз:

— Дальше я иду один. Ты поезжай с Дэмбе: заселитесь в отель, он покажет тебе пару ресторанчиков, покормите голубей на Трафальгарской площади, сходите в какой-нибудь музей... Ну мне ли тебя учить. Развлекайся.

— А ты? — Лиз поймала себя на том, что судорожно вцепилась в рукав куртки Рэда и усилием воли заставила себя разжать пальцы. 

Реддингтон, конечно же, заметил этот порыв.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — мягко сказал он. — Разговор предстоит долгий, я буду к вечеру или, если карта ляжет, то к завтрашнему утру. Не скучай.

Он сжал ладонь Лиз на прощанье и направился к красотке в костюме.

— Это ведь очень опасный человек, — сказала Кин, припоминая слова Дэмбе.

— Исключительно, — отозвался тот. — Но он кое-чем обязан Реймонду.

Лиз вздохнула и поежилась, пряча руки в рукава пальто. Возможно, солнце и выйдет, только когда этот чертов туман развеется.

***  
Пальцы девушки порхали над клавиатурой телефона. Рэд откинулся на спинку сидения, чтобы получше рассмотреть, как меняются блики на лице ассистентки под кодовым псевдонимом «Антея».

— Мистер Холмс передает вам привет и просит прощения за ваше вынужденное ожидание, — сказала Антея, открываясь от экрана. — Вы связались с нами внезапно, он успел распланировать несколько встреч.

— О, милая, мы же с вами оба знаем, что у мистера Холмса все встречи распланированы на полгода вперед, — любезно откликнулся Реддингтон.

— Мистер Холмс сейчас в Шотландии, появилась острая необходимость в его присутствии.

— Да-да, это вялотекущее отделение... Я читаю газеты. Уверен, что мистер Холмс быстро все уладит.

— Он обещал быть к середине дня. И будет рад, если вы подождете его.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — сказал Рэд и улыбнулся. — Хотя нет, тороплюсь, конечно же, милая Антея, но дожидаться вашего шефа в чем-то сродни удовольствию.

***  
Голуби на Трафальгарской площади оказались жирными, мерзкими и наглыми. Лиз задумчиво крошила им уже вторую булочку под неодобрительным взглядом Дэмбе. А он ведь тоже переживает, подумалось Элизабет. Они с Рэдом оба переживают, что она мало ест и мало говорит, много спит и читает свои заумные книжки. Два человека, уверенные на сто процентов в том, что способны решить любую проблему самым радикальным способом — если не в одиночку, так с помощью друг друга, — но понятия не имеющие, что делать, если рядом человек, которому очень плохо. 

Впрочем, Лиз бы с удовольствием взглянула в глаза тому человеку, который знал бы, как ей помочь. От нее ушел муж, который, по сути, и мужем-то ей никогда не был, вся ее жизнь была ложью, за последний год ее пытались убить столько раз, что она сбилась со счета, а теперь она прилетела в Лондон с убийцей своего горячо любимого приемного отца. Любой нормальный психотерапевт с воплями бы сбежал от такой пациентки.

Лондон показался Лиз сложным, шумным и многогранным и слишком навязчивым для ее теперешнего состояния. Насмотревшись на архитектуру, она уговорила Дэмбе найти какой-нибудь уютный паб и скоротать время там. Дэмбе, как ни странно, в городе ориентировался так, будто тут родился или, по крайней мере, имел стаж таксиста.

Собственно, именно в баре найденном Дэмбе, можно было начинать обратный отсчет последовавших событий. Спокойной жизни в объятиях апатии оставалось на два глотка пива и три укуса лепешки. С улицы слышались крики на разных языках — кто-то выяснял отношения настолько бурно, что этим невольно заинтересовались даже немногочисленные клиенты бара. 

— Убийство, — меланхолично заметил Дэмбе и на вопросительно вскинутую бровь Элизабет пояснил: — Это итальянский. Громко кричит женщина, ругается и говорит, что кого-то убили.

Лиз не стала интересоваться, откуда у телохранителя Реддингтона такие познания в языках, а быстро оплатила счет и вышла из бара. Дэмбе был прав: неподалеку скандалила небольшая итальянская семья, собравшись около чего-то бесформенного, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось трупом. Полиция еще не прибыла на место — молодой констебль из автоинспекции, который обычно выписывает штрафы, вяло оттеснял зевак от места происшествия. Из всей семьи — кудрявых, подвижных и говорливых — выделялся молодой человек, который сидел над трупом на корточках, прижав указательные пальцы рук к губам, и задумчиво смотрел на тело. 

Движимая любопытством, Лиз подошла поближе; Дэмбе следовал за ней не отставая. Она намеревалась просто пройти мимо, но внезапно мужчина, сидевший над трупом, поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на нее.

— Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив.

— Элизабет Кин, эмммм... Случайный прохожий?

— Случайный ли, — загадочно хмыкнул Холмс, порылся в кармане своего пиджака, выудил телефон и что-то быстро набрал на нем. — Не поможете мне?

— Простите?

— Что вы думаете об этом? 

Лиз пристально взглянула в лицо детектива, чтобы убедиться, что он не шутит. Или, скорее, чтобы понять, не сошла ли она с ума окончательно. Мало ей было Реддингтона, подмявшего под себя ее работу и ее жизнь, так еще и первый встречный англичанин, в интонациях просьбы которого проскальзывали очень уж знакомые нотки.

— Оу, перестаньте. Милая девушка проходила мимо, просто чтобы полюбоваться на труп, и при этом дождалась пока полицейский отойдет на другую сторону улицы и даже не достала телефон чтобы сделать пару фото для соцсетей. За спиной у милой девушки маячит двухметровый темнокожий телохранитель, который смотрит на меня так, будто готов откусить мне голову, сделай я неверное движение. Мой ассистент Джон сейчас на смене, он врач. Я прошу вас о помощи в расследовании, потому что могу рассказать о вас почти все. Так что вы думаете о теле?

«Говорит быстро, очень наглый, зато начисто лишен терпения», — подумала Лиз. И присела рядом с мистером Холмсом на корточки.

— Хм, мужчина, белый, преклонного возраста, итальянец, судя по всему, родственник этих шумных людей. Кстати, почему они ругаются над его телом?

— Хороший вопрос! — одобрил Холмс.

— Они обвиняют друг друга, — внезапно вклинился Дэмбе.

Лиз вернулась к осмотру тела.

— Итак, вокруг осколки стекла, так что, вероятно, он выпал из окна. — Она бросила взгляд на здание. — Стоп, со второго этажа?!

— Именно! 

— А на голове у него рана...

— Удар сзади тупым тяжелым предметом. — Холмс подскочил и махнул рукой в сторону дома. — Полюбопытствуем еще?

Квартира, из окна который вывалился покойный итальянец, была захламлена практически полностью. Можно было бы предположить, что он при жизни был старьевщиком, или перекупщиком краденого, или просто очень избирательным клептоманом — настолько странные вещи попадались на глаза. На Лиз обстановка особого впечатления не произвела, как и на детектива Шерлока Холмса, который, достаточно бодро перепрыгивая завалы старых книг и сваленных в кучу комков одежды, оббежал квартиру. 

— Что ж, мисс Кин, давайте поиграем в игру «найди предмет». Подсказка: вы должны искать вещь, которой здесь нет, но которая должна быть.

— Пылесос? — попробовала пошутить Элизабет.

— Хорошая попытка. — Холмс провел пальцем по пыльной полке и, кажется, понюхал ее. — Как думаете, что должно было стоять вот здесь?

— Возможно... Что-то круглое. Судя по следу. Возможно, какой-нибудь подсвечник. 

— Металлический — обратите внимание на отпечаток. Но сейчас его здесь нет. Почему?

— Тупой тяжелый предмет, — начала догадываться Лиз.

— Верно! — тут Холмс понизил голос, чуть наклонившись к Элизабет с высоты своего роста. — Вы замужем, но ваш брак на грани развода, причем по его вине. Этот человек лгал вам постоянно, а теперь вы все узнали и за это ненавидите его и хотите удавить своими руками, но при этом каким-то невероятным образом у вас еще остались к нему чувства. Поразительно.

Лиз отшатнулась, глядя на детектива почти с ужасом.

— Как вы...

— Ваши руки. Незагорелый ободок кожи от обручального кольца — развод, причем болезненный, вы ужасно заторможено реагируете на раздражители. Остальные кольца вам тоже подарил муж, не все, но вы постоянно крутите те, которые являлись именно его подарком. Измена, обман, возможно, что-то еще похуже, судя по тому, что я вижу сверх того. 

Элизабет молчала, смутно осознавая сожаление от того, что Дэмбе остался внизу — слушать крикливых итальянцев и выуживать крупицы информации для будущего расследования. Детектив Холмс мог бы красиво полететь из окна, повторяя траекторию полета владельца квартиры. Лиз сама поежилась от таких мыслей, когда мистер Холмс вдруг решил сбавить обороты:

— Иногда меня заносит. Прошу прощения? — он сказал это с полувопросительной интонацией, так будто еще не привык к таким словам. — Но договор остается в силе, вы помогаете мне с расследованием, а я выдаю вам информацию. Давно я не встречал такого интересного человека, скажу вам по секрету.

— У меня что, на лбу написано, что я помогаю только в ответ на что-то? — обреченно сказала Лиз. — Пойдемте, мистер Холмс, послушаем, что узнал Дэмбе.

— Шерлок. 

— Лиз.

 

— Они все обвиняют друг друга, у каждого был повод убить старика, — сообщил Дэмбе, когда Лиз с Шерлоком спустились на улицу. — Также говорили о завещании. Его вроде бы собирались переписывать.

Шерлок кивнул в ответ на эту скудную информацию, достал телефон и начал что-то судорожно выстукивать на нем. Пока они обследовали квартиру, уже успела подъехать полиция и запоздало «скорая помощь». Тело прикрыли, а говорливую толпу родственников теперь допрашивали официально. 

— Никто не звонил? — шепотом поинтересовалась Лиз, особенно выделив голосом первое слово.

Дэмбе покачал головой.

— Подсвечник — вот что на самом деле интересно, — сказал Шерлок, отрываясь от телефона. — Поедем перекусим и кое-что выясним. 

— Но я только... — запротестовала было Лиз. 

— Любите итальянскую кухню?

— Оу.

Шерлок улыбнулся — короткой и бледной улыбкой, которая на его странно вылепленном лице смотрелась почти инопланетно. Лиз непроизвольно вздрогнула, потому что ей вдруг вспомнилось залитое кровью стекло камеры, Ансло Гаррик, получивший, что хотел, и убравший пистолет от ее головы, и улыбка Рэда. Быстрая, ободряющая, «все-будет-в-порядке» улыбка. Лиз совершенно не нравилось то, что она уже каждого первого встречного начинает сравнивать с Реддингтоном. Но, быть может, все дело было в том, что Холмс был слишком похож на него? Или попросту был таким же психом.

Они прошли два квартала пешком, Шерлок остановился возле какого-то нищего, бросил ему несколько смятых купюр, наклонился и что-то сказал на ухо. Нищий остался безучастен, но Шерлок одобрительно кивнул и направился к краю дороги — ловить такси. Уже садясь в подъехавший кэб, Лиз заметила, что нищий исчез. Дэмбе так же отметил это одобрительной улыбкой.

— Шерлок, мой друг! — завопил крупный итальянец, выскакивая из-за барной стойки. — Как давно ты у нас не появлялся, после воскрешения, мне помнится, в первый раз.

Лиз на секунду показалось, что она ослышалась, а затем разрозненные кусочки общей картинки, которые вяло всплывали у нее в голове и на которые она не обращала никакого внимания, сложились воедино. Она редко читала бульварные новости, а так же всякие журналистские расследования об интернет-феноменах, а с приходом Рэда в ее жизнь времени на чтение ленты новостей почти не осталось, но все-таки... Все-таки Шерлока Холмса, единственного в мире консультирующего детектива, знал весь мир. И Элизабет Кин тоже. Просто абсолютно забыла об этом факте.

— Анжело, — чуть раздраженно сказал Шерлок, неохотно отвечая на бурные объятия, — я по делу. 

— Любое дело для моего дорогого друга!

— А можно мне кофе? — вклинилась Элизабет. — Голова совершенно не работает.

Шерлок одобрительно хмыкнул:

— Попробуйте еще фирменное итальянское мороженое, оно тут великолепно. Мне как всегда. И Анджело, к тебе тут не забегал за эти два часа какой-нибудь странный подросток и не приносил... Подсвечник?

Добродушный хозяин ресторана мгновенно спал с лица. 

— Подсвечник? Черт возьми, я так и знал, что какая-то важная вещица, да и парень выглядел очень подозрительно. Но, по моим прикидкам, это семнадцатый век, я не мог не взять его!

— Где он? — поинтересовался Шерлок, как ни в чем не бывало усаживаясь за один из столиков кафе.

— У меня в подсобке, могу принести... Он украден?

— Мы подозреваем, что он является орудием убийства, — сказала Лиз.

Анджело тихо выругался на итальянском и ушел куда-то в сторону кухни. 

— Что дальше? — поинтересовалась Лиз у Холмса.

— Ничего. Дальше все сделают за нас. Вы можете не торопясь выпить кофе и съесть мороженое. Сейчас Анджело принесет нам улику, труп будет обследован моим человеком, мои уличные информаторы приведут паренька-уже-без-подсвечника, а через двадцать минут здесь будет инспектор Скотланд-Ярда.

Лиз с трудом совладала с собой, чтобы сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица. По крайней мере она надеялась, что оно действительно было непроницаемым, а не застывшим в судороге.

— Знаете, вы очень похожи на одного моего знакомого, — наконец выдавила она.

Шерлок улыбнулся своей инопланетной улыбкой и положил локти на стол.

— Вы не представляете, как мне интересно.

***

Часы пробили два, дверь в комнату открылась и Антея вкатила поднос, уставленный всяческой едой. Даже это действие в ее исполнение выглядело верхом изящества. Рэд оторвался от газеты и удивленно улыбнулся.

— Мистер Холмс задерживается в Шотландии, погода нелетная. Он надеется, что окажется здесь через пару-тройку часов, а так же что вы его дождетесь. А пока он велел накормить вас.

— О, дорогая Антея, конечно же, дождусь, в любом состоянии, даже если в чем-то из этой чудесно-пахнущей еды содержится яд.

— Мистер Холмс предполагал такой ответ, — сказала Антея и с непроницаемым выражением лица попробовала кусочек каждого из блюд, запив глотком чая.

— Иногда вы с мистером Холмсом просто пугаете меня своим параноидальным отношением к моим шуткам, — доверительно сказал Реддингтон. — Мне даже неловко просить вас присоединиться к трапезе, потому что вы, хм, уже.

— Мистер Холмс просто очень дорожит вашим обществом, — сообщила Антея, прежде чем выйти за дверь.

— Как и я его...

***  
— Я ни в чем не виноват, — уныло повторил молодой парень и для четности шмыгнул носом. 

Альберта, так звали их главного подозреваемого, привели нищие, когда Лиз как раз заканчивала первую порцию мороженого, а Дэмбе заказывал себе вторую. Тот понуро вошел в кафе, бросив затравленный взгляд на подсвечник, который стоял напротив Шерлока Холмса, уплетающего спагетти. Шерлок широким жестом пригласил юношу присаживаться и не стесняться. Лиз механически отметила одно маленькое несовпадение с Рэдом: если бы она попала в такую ситуацию с ним, то тот бы еще и предложил пареньку что-нибудь съесть. Но вид у Альберта был такой затравленный, что от любой еды его, пожалуй бы, стошнило.

Тем не менее в голове у Элизабет уже выстроилась неплохая турнирная таблица сходств и отличий Холмса и Реддингтона. Их было примерно равное количество, но сходства все равно завораживали. У Шерлока был достаточно гениальный ум, а у Лиз хорошее воображение, чтобы представить, что было бы с Англией, да и со всем миром, сложись все немножечко иначе и пойди Холмс по кривой дорожке преступника. Это навевало невольные мысли о Рэде. Лиз совершенно не представляла его нормальным, в смысле, в нормальной обстановке, с семьей и детьми, которые у него когда-то были, согласно досье... Боже, она даже толком не читала его досье, интересуясь только той частью его биографии, которая начиналась после его исчезновения. А ведь он сам ее учил смотреть глубже...

Если в Великобритании было достаточно кривое отражение Реймонда Реддингтона, то должен был быть и унифицированный образ правосудия. Глядя на выражение лица вошедшего совершенно седого инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, Лиз пообещала себе, что позвонит Ресслеру и заставит его уйти в отпуск хотя бы на недельку. 

Альберт, увидев инспектора, дернулся было бежать в сторону кухни, но Холмс, не вставая со стула, подавил эту попытку. 

— Лестрейд, — устало представился инспектор, кивнув Элизабет и Дэмбе. — Ну, что тут у нас?

— Убийство, — абсолютно спокойно сказал Шерлок.

— Просто кража! — запротестовал Альберт. — Я ни в чем не виноват...

...И так уже продолжалось полчаса. Лестрейду добрейший Анжело принес пиццу, Лиз заказала чай, а Дэмбе — третью порцию мороженого. Альберт упрямо не хотел «раскалываться». Разговор шел по кругу.

— Итак, ты утверждаешь, что не убивал своего деда, — наседал Шерлок.

— Мы поссорились, но это не я, — упорствовал Альберт.

— Украл у него подсвечник.

— Он сам пообещал мне его на прошлой неделе! Старый склеротик. Потому мы поругались.

— Ты ударил его по голове!

— Случайно! Он неловко повернулся.

— И сбежал!

— Но он был точно жив, когда я убегал. Он еще успел обругать меня напоследок. Он сказал... — Альберт с честным лицом воспроизвел длинную впечатляющую фразу на итальянском.

— Эй, бамбино, полегче в выражениях! — выкрикнул Анжело из-за барной стойки.

— Ты понес продавать краденый подсвечник, — вернулся к разговору Шерлок.

— Мне нужны были деньги!

— Завещание, — вдруг сказала Элизабет, вспомнив слова Дэмбе. — Твои родственники что-то говорили о завещании. Что твой дедушка собирался его переписывать.

Альберт, немного обретший уверенность в споре с Шерлоком, в этот момент совершенно спал с лица.

— Он и переписал. На меня.

Инспектор Лестрейд вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Так-так-так, — спокойно сказал Шерлок. — И кто об этом знал?

— Только я.

— А что собирался переписывать? 

— Объявил три недели назад на семейном совете, — сказал Альберт, вновь заводя свою волынку. — Это не я, просто поверьте мне.

— Я верю, — сказала Лиз. — Зачем воровать подсвечник, если у тебя уже есть наследство в кармане? 

— Потому что Альберт клептоман, как и его дедушка, — отмахнулся Шерлок.

Следующие его умозаключения были прерваны странным звуком, который можно было принять за хрюканье. Элизабет прижала руку к губам и, скомкано извинившись, вылетела из кафе, чтобы расхохотаться на пороге. Он смеялась долго, обняв себя руками, изредка прерываясь на подвывания. Клептоман. Как и дедушка. 

— Все в порядке? — осведомился Шерлок, вышедший из кафе.

— Да. Просто... первая мысль, пришедшая мне в голову, когда я увидела квартиру дедушки Альберта, была о том, что он клептоман. Абсолютный бред.

— Иногда правдой оказывается самое невозможное предположение, — задумчиво сказал Шерлок. — Но я не о том спрашивал. Вас, кажется, начало «отпускать».

Лиз кивнула. 

— Это хорошо, — продолжил Холмс. — Потому что мне понадобится ваша помощь. Как у вас в ФБР обычно действуют на допросах? Схема «плохой коп — хороший коп» слишком проста, не так ли?

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда вы узнали, — вздохнула Лиз.

— Я расскажу позже, когда возьмем настоящего убийцу. А пока стоит поторопиться, кажется, скоро начнется дождь.

***

Когда дверь открылась в следующий раз, Реддингтон уже знал, что что-то неуловимо изменилось. Запахло влажностью, настолько сильно, будто сам лондонский дождь и туман вошли в комнату, чтобы уютно расположиться у камина. Вошедший человек с легким усталым вздохом сбросил мокрый плащ и аккуратно повесил его на вешалку. 

— Ты растопил камин, — вместо приветствия сказал он.

Реддингтон встал.

— Здравствуй, Майкрофт, — сказал он, раскрывая объятия. 

Это должно было быть похоже на встречу старых друзей — фальшиво радостные похлопывания по спине, пара шуток о старых костях и былых временах. Но с Майкрофтом это никогда не работало. Он нырнул в объятия Рэда холодным, как лед, все еще другим, нереальным, из мира холодных улыбок, вечного дождя и переговоров с нужными людьми. Реддингтон задавался этим вопросом каждый раз, встречаясь с Холмсом: почему, черт возьми, почему он, с его разбитой на тысячу осколков жизнью, чувствовал себя более живым?

Майкрофт тем временем с секундной заминкой коснулся его плеч и шумно выдохнул над ухом Рэда, обдав его теплым дыханием — начал согреваться.

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть, — сообщил он. — Погода как всегда.

— Не погода как всегда, а ты. Я всегда говорил, что ты человек дождя, Майкрофт — где ты, там всегда грозы и туманы, — сказал Реддингтон и рассмеялся.

— А ты думаешь, я этот зонт просто так с собой таскаю, — мрачно сказал Холмс.

Первая неловкость встречи была разбита.

— Паршивый день? — поинтересовался Рэд, снова устраиваясь в кресле у камина.

— Бывало и хуже. Но переговоры с шотландцами меня всегда здорово выматывали. К тому же эта ситуация возле России... Дипломаты просто в панике, и угадай, кто должен работать международным психоаналитиком?

— Ну, я могу утешить только тем, что если бы ты действительно не любил свою работу, то уже давно сменил бы ее.

— Периодически я ее просто ненавижу, — Майкрофт вопреки своим словам усмехнулся и потер подбородок, — но это не сказывается на моем профессионализме. Но поговорим о тебе — ты прилетел неожиданно, без предупреждений, я даже не успел ничего подвинуть в графике. Что-то случилось?

Рэд задумчиво смотрел на огонь. Цель его визита — угроза, нависшая над ним, Лиззи и еще минимум десятком довольно важных для него людей — вдруг показалась незначительной. Настолько, что говорить о ней не хотелось. Хотелось сидеть в уютном кресле, слушать Майкрофта Холмса, рассказать ему пару невероятных историй, вынудить его улыбнуться. Хотелось покоя. Хотя бы на полчаса.

— Реймонд, не делай так. Не уходи в себя, я знаю все эти твои штучки. Ты ведь приехал не просто, чтобы повидать меня? — ты никогда не делаешь так. О моих делах мы можем поговорить позже, что случилось у тебя?

Строго говоря, Майкрофт уже дал ему несколько часов покоя, и за это стоило поблагодарить хотя бы рассказом.

— Берлин, — сказал Рэд. — Его зовут Берлин.

Майкрофт плавно перетек из расслабленной позы в напряженно-угрожающую. 

— Так. Что еще ты о нем узнал?

***  
Тетушка Стефания Маркони как раз собиралась пить чай, когда к ней ворвались несколько сумасшедших. Один из них представился инспектором Скотланд-Ярда, троих подозрительных субъектов — двух мужчин и девчонку — она видела над трупом старого Антонио, а еще с ними был Альберт. Что ж, все складывалось лучшим, хоть и немного непредсказуемым образом...

— Миссис Маркони, нужно ваше присутствие в участке, чтобы Альберт дал показания. Он несовершеннолетний, а вы являетесь его опекуном, — говорил инспектор.

— Опекуном был дедушка, — хмуро сказал Альберт.

— Ай, какой позор, Альберт Маркони, убить собственного деда! — сетовала Стефания, заламывая руки.

— Я требую адвоката, а не мою тетку. 

— Вы имеете право хранить молчание.

Элизабет тронула Шерлока за рукав:

— Звонили из морга, бедный Антонио умер вовсе не от удара подсвечником, а от яда. 

— Как интересно, — глубокомысленно кивнул Шерлок. — Альберт, откуда у вас яд?

— Яд, которым я травила крыс! Альберт, как ты мог украсть его? — запричитала Стефания.

— А откуда вы знаете, какой именно яд использовал Альберт? — Шерлок улыбнулся так, что все в комнате невольно вздрогнули.

— Я нашла у себя пропажу. Как раз собиралась сказать инспектору.

— Зачем вы травили крыс ядом, это же запрещено, согласно новому закону о дезинфекции помещений? — вклинился Лестрейд.

— Я... не знала.

— Но вы знали, что Альберт — клептоман и может украсть что угодно, значит, вы хранили яд в легкодоступном мест? 

— Нет, вовсе нет!

— А зачем вы выбросили Антонио из окна? — сказала Лиз тем самым тоном, которым обычно говорят на допросах.

— Потому что он не хотел пить яд! — выпалила Стефания и прижала руки к губам.

— Вот оно. — Шерлок остановился в центре комнаты, купаясь в лучах триумфа. — Мистер Антонио Маркони был действительно крепким человеком, который знал свою семью. На семейном совете он объявил, что хочет переписать все имущество на Альберта, надеясь, что его будут беречь, чтобы заставить передумать. Но это не сработало, потому что у миссис Стефании было свое мнение на этот счет. Вы знаете, Антонио все-таки успел переписать завещание. Вы думали, что это не так, верно? У него уже была клептомания, склероз, он пережил удар подсвечником, выбросил яд, заботливо предложенный вами, и умер, только ударившись головой об асфальт. Как жаль.

— Старый хрен был не в своем уме, это завещание ничего не стоит, — процедила тетушка Стефания.

— А вот вы явно в здравом уме совершали преступление, — парировал Шерлок.

— Стефания Маркони, вы арестованы, — сказал Лестрейд, доставая наручники.

— А я? — растеряно спросил Альберт.

— Постарайся больше не воровать, — посоветовал Шерлок.

Одной рукой он перебросил через плечо шарф, а другой взял под локоть Элизабет.

— У нас с вами сделка. Выпьем еще чаю?

***

За время рассказа пару раз неслышно входила Антея с кофе и сигарами и так же тихо удалялась. Майкрофт ни разу не перебил и не вставил никакого комментария, сохраняя непроницаемое лицо. Когда Реддингтон закончил, он плеснул ему немного виски и коротко осведомился:

— Жертвы?

— Можно сказать, что минимальны, как для первой встречи. — Рэд криво усмехнулся. — Погибла сотрудница ЦРУ, из моей команды, а начальник отдела получил сильное ранение, сейчас на больничном.

— Ты тоже был ранен, — бесцветно заметил Майкрофт, даже не удосуживаясь подбавить эмоций в эту фразу. 

— Царапина. Правда. Могу показать.

Холмс фыркнул и потер лицо руками, сосредотачиваясь.

— Вся эта история Берлина, как русского полковника-арестанта, какая-то... бредовая. Тебе не кажется?

— Именно. — Рэд качнул бокалом с виски, соглашаясь. — Поэтому я обратился к тебе. Конечно же, в жизни чего только не бывает, но любую информацию стоит проверять. Я просто не обладаю такими ресурсами, чтобы сделать это. Во время погони я обращался за помощью к Алану, но Берлин легко увел его на ложный след, подбросив нам пустышку, а сам ушел.

— Алан не может мозги свои найти вот уже много лет, а ты говоришь о серьезных делах. — Майкрофт поморщился. — Когда-нибудь он доиграется со своим советом а-ля масонская ложа.

— Рано или поздно, и все уже к этому идет. Можно уже заранее выкупать билеты в первых рядах.

Майкрофт отвел взгляд от огня в камине и цепко посмотрел на Реддингтона.

— Я найду все, что можно отыскать на Берлина — у него обширная агентурная сеть, такие масштабы невозможно скрыть полностью. И проверю твои догадки, конечно же. Но если он на вашей территории, то я ничем не смогу помочь. Да ты и не попросишь об этом. 

— Не попрошу.

— Тогда зачем ты перелетел океан?

— С тобой удивительно спокойно, Майкрофт. Спокойно и безопасно, — сказал Рэд, с удовольствием отмечая, как чуть вытянулось лицо Холмса от этих слов. — Боже, я так давно не чувствовал этого. 

Майкрофт упрямо сжал губы и чуть вскинул подбородок — так же делал его брат и, очевидно, все мужчины в их роду, когда что-то шло чуть не так, как они хотели. Небольшое, но досадное расхождение с планом.

— Элизабет Кин — умный психолог со стажем оперативной работы — тебе пригодится. Она оригинальна, тебе бы понравилась, но про нее ты и так знаешь. Дональд Ресслер, мальчик, который сделал неплохую карьеру в безуспешной попытке поимки меня. Хороший парень, верный и преданный, поразительно ориентируется в незнакомых ситуациях, быстро перестраивается, хорошо импровизирует. Арам Можтабай — хороших хакеров можно по пальцам перечесть, но не у всех из них есть такие чувство юмора и человечность. Гарольд Купер, заместитель директора ФБР. Честно говоря, ему просто причитается за то, что он терпит меня. — Рэд говорил таким тоном, словно рассказывал одну из своих бессчетных выдуманных и не очень историй. 

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, понимая, что за этим последует.

— Если со мной что-то случится...

— Я позабочусь о них. Они будут в безопасности, даю слово.

Рэд протянул ему руку и Майкрофт крепко пожал ее, но не стал выпускать. Он зацепился за этот жест, как за единственный якорь, способный оставить Реддингтона здесь и сейчас в этой комнате. 

— Я могу убрать всех твоих врагов, Реймонд, — негромко сказал он. — Алан с его советом просто перестанут существовать, а твой «черный список» и подавно. Боже, ты же все это знаешь. Я могу реабилитировать тебя и очистить твое имя, ты можешь стать героем...

— Вроде твоего брата, только для Америки. — Реддингтон улыбнулся. — Покой и безопасность — то, к чему я стремлюсь. И мой второй шанс. Ты устаешь, день и ночь держа в руках судьбы мира, а я всего лишь пытаюсь разобраться со своей жизнью.

— Чертовски интересной и захватывающей.

— Это иллюзия, — мягко сказал Рэд, наконец разжимая рукопожатие. — А совет... Не беспокойся так об этом. Они ничего не могут сделать мне. Мы с тобой уже обсуждали это. Этот союз должен распасться сам по себе, причем с таким оглушительным треском, чтобы еще как минимум поколение после не вздумало повторять такую дурость.

— Их хватит максимум на пятьдесят лет. Проверено.

— Мне достаточно этого срока. Но довольно обо мне, я хочу послушать историю о том, почему у тебя такой измученный вид. Могу поспорить, что виной этому является отнюдь не Шотландия.

***  
Квартира под номером 221Б на Бейкер-стрит тоже была похожа на пристанище избирательного клептомана. Или весьма эксцентричного в быту человека, немного ученого, немного музыканта, немного детектива. Лиз сидела на диване, ожидая чай, и думала о Реддингтоне. Турнирная таблица сравнений его привычек с холмсовскими пришла к своему логическому завершению. Она множество раз видела, как Рэд стреляет, как водит машину, как раскрывает преступления, как рассказывает о всяких невероятных вещах. Она видела, как он своими руками чинил музыкальную шкатулку, а так же как этими же руками оперировал Ресслера в экстремальных условиях, пусть даже на видео-записи. Один раз она даже застала его, когда он готовил, напевая прилипчивый мотивчик себе под нос. Но она до сих пор не имели малейшего понятия о том, что ему нравится и не нравится, какой его любимый цвет, что он любит больше — театр или оперу, хотел бы он завести собаку, и если да, то какую. И почему-то только сейчас Лиз показались очень важными эти дурацкие, на первый взгляд, вопросы.

Как они будут жить дальше? Рэд, мне нужна помощь с делом, а еще не хочешь сходить в театр?

— Чай, — объявил Шерлок Холмс, поставив перед Элизабет поднос. Фарфоровые чашки на нем выглядели прекрасно, несмотря на громыхание, слышавшееся с кухни. — Дэмбе сейчас общается с миссис Хадсон.

— Я никогда не думала, что он такой общительный.

— Нет, просто миссис Хадсон бывала как-то в Центральной Африке... В общем, им есть что обсудить.

Некоторое время из звуков в комнате остались только позвякивание чайной ложечки о фарфор да постукивание дождевых капель о стекло.

— Это расследование. Оно было слишком простым для вас, — деликатно сказала Лиз.

— Зато было весело, — пожал плечами Холмс. — И я хотел немного растормошить вас.

— Любого растормошит убийство.

— Непременно.

Дождь за окном определенно превращался в ливень.

— Вы сказали, что можете рассказать обо мне все. Но, мне кажется, у вас что-то не сходится...

Шерлок заметно оживился.

— Вы упростите мне размышления и мы здорово сэкономим время, если вы мне просто скажите, кто он. — Заметив отпавшую челюсть Элизабет, Шерлок счел нужным пояснить: — Ну, тот преступник, с которым сотрудничает ваш отдел в ФБР. 

— Мне, право, неловко вас спрашивать... — выдавила Лиз, с трудом совладав с собой.

— Ваш муж, — веско сказал Холмс так, будто это все объясняло. — Проблемы в семье начались из-за вашей работы, а у кого в США может быть такая работа, из-за которой супруги разводятся? 

— Вообще-то, любая, — вставила Лиз.

— Не любая — врачи или солдаты регулярной армии, или полиция, или спецслужбы. Врачам обычно везет на понимающих спутников жизни, на солдата вы не тянете, у полицейских другое... всё, понимаете? Значит, спецслужбы. ФБР, к оперативной работе приступили недавно, но работа идет активно. У вас шрамы на запястьях, а еще вы плохо слышите левым ухом — контузия? Что нынче за работа в ФБР? И еще вас зовут Элизабет Кин, и вы действительно знамениты в прессе. 

— Стойте, вы просто нашли меня в поисковике?!

— Да. Ранко Замани был вашим первым делом? Потом пошел целый поток упоминаний вашего имени в прессе — значит, вы в составе секретного отдела, который находит таких преступников, о которых большинство спецслужб и слыхом не слыхивало. И у меня только один вопрос — кто он?

— Это что, все действительно так просто узнать? — поинтересовалась Лиз.

— Для обычный людей — нет. Для тех, у кого есть мозги — увы, если вы хотели сохранить вашу деятельность в секрете, — честно ответил Шерлок.

— Реймонд Реддингтон.

— Что? Ого. Правда?

— Да.

— Из-за иммунитета? Решил выйти из мира теней? 

— По правде говоря, никто не знает, почему он это делает.

Шерлок немного сполз в кресле, чтобы вытянуть ноги поудобнее, и сложил пальцы перед губами так же, как и сегодня утром, когда сидел над телом итальянца. Лиз мгновенно поняла, что дальнейшее ее участие в разговоре — не более, чем формальность: Холмс, по сути, мог узнать что угодно, если бы только захотел. Но тем не менее он неукоснительно соблюдал эти формальности.

— У вас проблемы, ведь так? — задумчиво сказал он.

— Верно. 

— И в Лондон прилетели вы вместе с ним.

— А с кем же еще. 

— Так где он сейчас?

— Сказал, что ему нужно встретиться с одним влиятельным человеком. — Немного подумав Лиз добавила: — Дэмбе сказал тогда, что это очень опасный человек.

В следующее мгновение Шерлок подпрыгнул так, будто у него внутри распрямилась давно сжатая и забытая пружина. Он уставился на Лиз немигающим странным взглядом, под которым, честно говоря, хотелось свернуться в комок и куда-нибудь забиться.

— Этого не может быть, — забормотал он, не сводя пристального взгляда с Лиз, но при этом будто не замечая ее. — Хотя... Это бы объясняло, как он тогда смог... Невероятно. Я всегда знал, что он, но чтобы настолько!

Выдав эту смутную тираду, он упал обратно в кресло и громко расхохотался. Вероятно, это был момент, на котором в Англии каждый приличный гость должен взять шляпу и уйти, оставив хозяина пережидать ежедневный приступ безумия.

Но от Шерлока Холмса еще никто так просто не уходил.

— Хотите посмеяться? — доброжелательно обратился он к Лиз. — Все равно больше нам ничего не остается, разве что можем доесть пирог миссис Хадсон, она будет рада. Я думаю, завтра, максимум послезавтра у меня будет досье на вашу «проблему», Лиз, и я несомненно займусь этим делом. 

— Но почему? — почти безнадежно спросила Лиз, чувствуя, что она окончательно потеряла нить разговора.

— Потому что я уверен на сто процентов, что тот человек, с которым поехал встречаться ваш Реддингтон, это мой брат.

***  
— Шерлок убил Магнуссена? Твой брат действительно гениален. Он решил крупную часть твоих проблем, да еще и твоих партнеров в придачу. Общество Великобритании может спать спокойно, ну, какое-то время.

Сквозь клубы дыма от сигары Майкрофт выглядел почему-то менее нереальным, чем когда вошел в эту комнату. И это было хорошо. 

— Я так и знал, что не дождусь от тебя сочувствия.

— Конечно. Я могу только снять шляпу перед Шерлоком — он уничтожил человека, который угрожал его близким людям и мог сломать их жизнь одним своим словом. Причем он прибегнул к крайней мере, только когда понял, что альтернатив не имеется.

— Да, но как он это сделал, Реймонд! Показательно, на глазах у всех, как мальчишка, хвастающийся достижением.

Реддингтон посмотрел на Майкрофта с необычайной мягкостью и легко рассмеялся: 

— Боже, как он похож на тебя. С каждым годом все больше. Все-таки кровь и ваша порода берут верх, — и тут же, не удосужившись сменить интонацию, продолжил: — Как бы я хотел остаться здесь подольше. 

Майкрофт печально улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я не буду говорить все эти глупости, которые были бы уместны в данный момент. Просто скажу тебе, что я был бы очень рад увидеть тебя снова. 

— Постараюсь приложить к этому все усилия, — кивнул Рэд.

— Да уж, приложи.

Дверь снова бесшумно отворилась и вошла Антея, на лице у которой вместо привычной благожелательной улыбки было написано небольшое замешательство. Она довольно бесцеремонно по отношению к Рэду, как гостю, наклонилась к уху Майкрофта и что-то прошептала. И тут же поспешила удалиться.

— Это очень странно, — сказал Майкрофт, — но, похоже, Шерлок сегодня встретился с твоей Элизабет Кин. 

— Оу. Как интересно.

— И они вместе, кажется, расследовали преступление.

— Ничего себе! И как успехи?

— Тебя совершенно это не смущает, верно? Почему? 

— Мне просто интересно наблюдать, как развиваются события, когда их никто не подталкивает. Когда они просто случаются сами по себе, понимаешь?

— Думаешь, может сработать?

— Оно уже работает.

***

Ровно в восемь часов вечера к дому 221 по Бейкер-стрит подъехала черная машина без номеров. Если бы в доме напротив жили не специально обученные и нанятые всем известными службами люди, а какая-нибудь любопытная старушка, то она бы подметила, что человек, который вышел из машины, был совсем не похож на другого человека, который обычно подъезжал на таких машинах к этому дому. Навстречу человеку шагнула девушка, раскрывая над ним зонт — дождь все еще немного накрапывал.

— Как прошел твой день, Лиззи? — с интересом спросил Реймонд Реддингтон.

— Было весело. Познакомилась с единственным в мире консультирующим детективом.

— И как он тебе?

— Весьма неплох.

— Отдадим ему наше дело на время?

— А что взамен?

Рэд рассмеялся:

— Ты начинаешь понимать принципы моего бизнеса. Взамен мы берем его дело. Мистера Джеймса Мориарти, отныне он в черном списке под номером девять.

Лиз закатила глаза.

— Позвоню Ресслеру. Он будет счастлив.

— Не сомневаюсь, что он уже страшно соскучился по работе. Передавай ему привет.

— Он проклянет нас прямо по телефону.

— Не думаю, Дональд не склонен к оккультизму. А диапазон его ругательств не так уж велик.

Черная лаковая дверь с цифрами «221Б» открылась, и из-за нее вышел Дэмбе, осторожно придерживая корзинку с выпечкой, выданную ему миссис Хадсон. 

Из-за туч, не особо прерывая льющийся дождь, на мгновение выглянуло солнце.


End file.
